


Delicate Bug

by Michdelanoche



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Feelings, Feels, Fic number whatever till Silksong, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Anxiety, M/M, Multi, Quirrel cares about Tiso, Romance, Salubra is best girl, Short, Short & Sweet, Slow Build, Tiso isn't a dick here, What would Team Cherry think, but they're still a ship, lol, they don't even interact in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michdelanoche/pseuds/Michdelanoche
Summary: En route to gush over Quirrel at Blue Lake, Tiso creates a small fanclub.
Relationships: Quirrel & Tiso (Hollow Knight), Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Mystifying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is my first fic ever on ao3. This is a short fic taken from a general concept I thought up that I may/may not pursue as a multi chaptered fic in the future. For now, it will remain a short fic. I recently got into HK (though it broke my heart into pieces), so we must cope with fiction :).  
> (I blame quarantine).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine lingering on the past?  
> Couldn't be Tiso.  
> Until it was.  
> Lace's timing was just perfect.

Walking towards Dirtmouth’s town centre, Tiso came to sit on the familiar iron bench under the street lamps. He would never admit it out loud, but the sight of the bench instilled a strong sense of safety within him. No matter how many times Tiso bypassed Dirtmouth, said bench was always there, waiting with open arms for anyone and everyone. Though the infrastructure of the town remained relatively archaic, a part of him enjoyed thinking about how such a simple thing has endured the test of time. Tiso blamed Quirrel for plaguing his mind with such useless thoughts. 

Quirrel was a bug who embodied the word quaint. It was clear the bug’s train of thought revolved around asking and answering as many questions as possible. Tiso clearly recalls the day of their meeting, in which Quirrel went off on a long-winded monologue about the history of Hallownest during their entomology class, much to Tiso’s dismay. At the start of their friendship, Tiso really did find Quirrel’s discourses rather annoying; the former regarded his speech as nothing but a load of fanciful ideas. By nature, Tiso was never really up for discussions on the past, preferring to talk about the present and other things he deemed more interesting. Such was the case until one fateful day in their history class. 

_Quirrel and Tiso paired up for a class project, in which the two had an array of topics to choose from. Both bugs decided that ‘Why Is Learning About History Important’ couldn’t be a subject of too great difficulty to explore._

_As the two worked for a few weeks on the project, Tiso couldn’t shake the feeling that he was beginning to admire his friend’s great passion for knowledge. A little more time passed, and Tiso knew that the feelings for his friend Quirrel stretched a little bit beyond admiration. When it came time to present the project, Quirrel was in full scholar mode. Having piqued both the class and the professor’s interest with his zeal and confidence, Tiso suddenly felt very out of place when it came his turn to speak. Seeing his friend’s internal conflict, Quirrel didn’t take Tiso’s place in talking to the class. He instead opted to embolden him, so Tiso could do the very thing they practiced for. Quirrel’s encouragement was gentle, but strong and unwavering. “You can do this. How would you be acting if you had done this hundreds of times before?”_

_Tiso gave Quirrel a bashful look, heat creeping up to his face as the bug’s words reverberated through his mind. When it came to matters such as presentations, Tiso didn’t fare very well._

_Quirrel was always so supportive and caring, he absolutely detested it. That wasn’t true, but Tiso was trying to fight the butterflies spreading like wildfire in his stomach. Breathing in and out like Quirrel had taught him prior to their presentation, Tiso stood his ground and began to state his argument regarding the topic. As he spoke to the class, Tiso felt Quirrel’s eyes on him, and it motivated him even more. Tiso knew then that he wasn’t just doing this oral presentation for the professor, or the class, or himself even. It was for the bug who stood a few feet away from him, the one whose belief in him was resolute. Before showing up to university that day, Quirrel had held Tiso in the most tender hug, whispering a, “You’re going to do amazing today,” before letting go of him. It was one of those select few moments in life you wish you were able to relive. Quirrel believed in Tiso, and during the presentation, that was all that really mattered. Even at Tiso’s most obtuse, Quirrel held a great deal of patience for his friend. Tiso truthfully felt a little unworthy at times, but Quirrel knew that there was always room to learn and unlearn._

The wind was chilly, and Tiso decided it was time to head to the blue lake to meet Quirrel. For the past few months, they had been flirting nonstop. The quick, playful glances they shot at each other when they hung out turned into musing gazes that frequently left them both feeling self-conscious. Like the bench in Dirtmouth’s town centre, Quirrel had become Tiso’s familiarity--one he anxiously and happily awaited for after a long week of school. 

_“Time is a vast thing, my friend,” chirped Quirrel, during one of their presentation practice sessions. “In 10 years from now, this silly little project won’t even matter.”_

_Tiso scoffed, looking at the other rather unimpressed. “That’s easy for you to say.”_

_Before he could say anything else, Quirrel gave Tiso a long and thoughtful look before smiling. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there was nothing easy about the gaining of my own self confidence, and everything that encompasses it.”_

_Tiso frowned, but his own curiosity rose as he probed Quirrel into revealing just what he meant by that._

Tiso rested his hands in his face, silently cursing himself for being so sentimental; he never thought himself to be the bug gushing over memories--the _past._ It was time to go. Walking towards the stag station, Tiso couldn’t help but stop in his tracks when he swore he saw a familiar figure saunter past him. He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. “You! Lace?” 

The white figure waved and tittered, covering her mouth, “Yeah it’s me!” she affirmed. 

As the two exchanged hugs, Tiso looked at the girl in wonder. “What are you doing here?” 

Lace shrugged, gesturing towards the direction in the west. “Ah well,” she began, “I was going to pick up my bestie!” 

Tiso thought for a second, looking up to meet Lace’s eyes with a slight scowl on his face. “That Grimm dude right?” he said rather aloofly. 

Lace nodded and spun around playfully, moving to lean on Tiso’s shoulder. “Yeah, THAT Grimm dude.” 

The two laughed and chatted for a few more minutes, before Tiso regretted telling Lace that he had to depart to see his beloved Quirrel. As he made his way towards the door’s of the stag station, he heard Lace stop walking. 

“WAIT!” the petite bug boomed. Tiso stopped in his tracks and stared at her, thunderstruck. With an innocent smile, Lace pulled out a white flower from her tote bag and handed it Tiso. It was quite the beauty, but it sure looked delicate. 

“That’s a delicate flower, Tiso,” Lace remarked. “It’s pale beauty is almost unmatched. Do give it to that boy you like.” 

Tiso looked at the plant, intrigued, as the flower was clearly not from Hallownest. “Where did you get this?”

“Pharloom,” said the white bug endearingly, walking towards the west side of town. “Bye now!” 

  
  



	2. Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way to Blue Lake, Tiso runs into everyone's favorite slug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Tiso/Quirrel for sure.

Before ringing the stag station’s bell, Tiso stopped to think for a moment; he was unsure of how the white flower would fare on a stag’s frenzied ride from Dirtmouth to the lake. Lace hadn’t told him anything about the plant being truly delicate, but Tiso was a cautious bug. Sighing, he figured he’d just walk from Dirtmouth to his destination. Sure, it might take a little longer, but when it came to Quirrel, no risk was too great to take. Tiso moued and laughed quietly to himself; he was doing it again, thinking about Quirrel like some silly schoolgirl. Though Tiso’s facial expressions presented distaste whenever he thought about his crush, he was far from ashamed. 

Hypothetically, Tiso could reach Blue Lake in a multitude of ways. Not wanting to delay, however, he decided that the route through the Forgotten Crossroads would be the fastest and easiest way. Trekking through the caverns below was surprisingly pleasant; the misty, blue colors of the crossroads created a peaceful atmosphere of secrecy. For anyone who loved adventuring, navigating the Forgotten Crossroads was irresistible. 

Clutching the flower carefully, Tiso strolled through the ancient caverns, his gait easy and determined. He passed by various other bugs, some who were ambling and others who marched towards their objectives. Darting his eyes around, he wondered where they were going, who they were going to see. Were they excited, or did they absolutely dread arriving at their destinations? It was easy for Tiso’s mind to wander on long walks. 

It seems Tiso was too distracted though, because he bumped into a rather imposing figure and toppled over. 

“Oh my Wyrm! I am so sorry, you sweet little thing!”

Readying himself to give whichever bug bumped into him hell, Tiso was surprised to see a garish slug holding her hand out for Tiso. This was no bug, but another creature, who looked and spoke rather sweetly. 

“Come now dearie, take my hand!” the slug offered, “I apologize but I didn’t see you.” 

As he stood up with the help of the stranger, Tiso blinked and his heart sank; did he dare look at the delicate flower? His grip on it was rather rough since he fell. 

“Mmm, it looks like that delicate flower you’re holding is alright!” 

Snapping out of his daze, Tiso nodded sheepishly and smiled subtly from relief. “Yeah, I was worried that it would’ve gotten destroyed.”

A short pause followed their conversation, to which the slug broke the silence, “Oh, I just feel too bad now!”

Tiso interjected, not meaning to hurt the stranger’s feelings necessarily. “Oh no it’s alright!” 

Now he felt bad for even thinking about attacking earlier. 

The stranger chortled and waved her arms excitedly, “Oh ho ho! In that case, let me make it up to you!”

Tiso was bewildered by what he perceived was the stranger’s friendliness. Just what did she mean by that? 

“Come now, into my shop! Let’s not dawdle! I bet you’re on your way somewhere,” observed the slug. “I’m Salubra, and correct me if I’m wrong but that delicate flower must be for a someone special?” 

Walking into Salubra’s shop, Tiso took in his surroundings; the shop was rather small, but it was well maintained and quite enchanting. Along the counter top were small candles, which complemented the store’s pink lighting and added to its whimsical atmosphere. 

“Are you here with me, dear?” said the slug.

Tiso hadn’t realized he got lost in thought and didn’t answer Salubra’s question. _“How rude of me,”_ thought Tiso. 

He replied, “Oh sorry, um, yeah it’s for someone.” 

The slug simply laughed and gestured for him to continue speaking. 

Truthfully, Tiso was enamored by Salubra’s hospitality, and he soon found himself feeling comfortable enough to continue the conversation. He spoke, “It’s for this bug I like. His name is Quirrel, and this flower was given to me by someone to give to him. I hope that makes sense.” 

Clutching the flower carefully, Tiso showed it to Salubra, who hummed in delight as she gazed at the plant tenderly. 

“Isn’t it pretty?” said Tiso. 

Salubra again waved her arms around excitedly, the jewelry on her body rattling. Clasping her hands together, Tiso watched as she made her way behind the shop’s counter and pulled out a large, glass box covered in pink crystals. The bug noted how the gems looked like they were from Crystal Peak. Inside the box were a multitude of beautiful charms. Tiso wondered if Salubra was going to try and sell him something. 

“Why that facial expression dear? Don’t worry, I’m not a geo-hungry creature like some!” 

Tiso was quick to reply, “Oh no! I wasn’t thinking that at all.”

Salubra eyed him cautiously, a playful twinkle in her eyes. “I merely jest,” she began, “but I want to give you something special--free of charge!”

Tiso absorbed the information and looked over at the box on the counter. He felt grateful for the offer off the bat, but couldn’t help some slight skepticism. It was not everyday that you bumped into a shop owner who was willing to give away some of their precious inventory for free. And besides, some of those charms looked _expensive._ “Is that really okay?” asked Tiso apprehensively.

“It’s more than okay dearie,” Salubra replied enthusiastically. “Do what you will with my fine piece of jewelry. Personally I think it’d make a great gift for someone.” 

Realization hit Tiso, and he held his face in his hand in deep thought. _“What would Quirrel like?”_

Fixing his hood, Tiso looked to Salubra for reassurance in choosing a charm. Her expression was eager, and she nodded before pointing down at the glass box. 

Wasting no time, Tiso picked out the charm that caught his eyes from the very beginning--it glowed ethereally, and looked like a cross between a compass and a shield. Holding it in his free hand, he observed it carefully, feeling its pointed edges. They were sharp, but could not cut. It wasn’t very heavy, but certainly weighty. It was created with love; fine craftsmanship manifested itself into a small trinket. 

“A fine choice, indeed!” said Salubra. 

Not really knowing how to express his gratitude in full, Tiso bowed; it was some of Hallownest’s etiquette, which displayed great admiration or respect for an individual. “Thank you, miss Salubra.”

“I never got your name, dearie,” Salubra remarked. 

Mentally face palming himself for his lack of manners, Tiso apologized and introduced himself. “My name is Tiso.”

Putting away the glass display behind the counter, Salubra gave Tiso a beam of contentment and fluttered her eyelashes. “Well met, Tiso. Be on your way, and deliver those gifts wholeheartedly.” 

_“Quirrel deserves everything wholehearted_ ,” thought Tiso. He hoped his anxious mind would be quelled by Blue Lake’s serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. "Geo-hungry bug" *cough* Leg Eater and Sly  
> 2\. The select charm is dreamshield.


	3. Tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirrel and Tiso adore each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i had a dollar for every time docs tried to correct Quirrel's name to Quirrell or Squirrel, i'd be richer than Bezos.

Tiso could feel his heart thumping in his chest, as it was quite apparent. Ever since he developed romantic feelings for Quirrel, Tiso always felt like he was on pins and needles when it was time for them to hang out. The thought of giving his crush gifts was also daunting. If anything, Tiso knew that Quirrel would like the gifts, but he wondered what he would do--what he would say--in reaction to receiving them? Tiso couldn’t wait to find out. The bug felt like a traveling merchant because his hands were so full, and regretted not bringing any kind of bag to keep the gifts hidden away. Would Quirrel notice the presents immediately as soon as he arrived? 

Walking towards Blue Lake’s east area, Tiso inhaled the smell of salty, ocean air; Blue Lake may have been in a cavern, but it mimicked the sea with its beige shoreline and multitude of seashells resting along the water’s edge. The vegetation peeking out from the crevices in rocks and on the ground were Tiso’s favorite part about the place; he thought it was nice to see that life was flourishing near the edge’s of the land of Hallownest. 

Being that Quirrel still hadn’t arrived yet, Tiso decided that he’d bask in the oceanic scenery and take a quick power nap; Blue Lake’s placidity didn’t sit entirely well with Tiso, who preferred a more rousing and stimulating environment. He may have been a loner, but that didn’t stop him from looking for fun--whatever that entailed.

Tiso stopped in front of an enormous, black rock and took his rest there. There wasn’t much room to get comfortable, but Tiso lied on his back and used his hood as a cushion for his head. He set the charm aside on the ground, but held the flower against his chest gingerly, not wanting it to get crushed under the weight of his hands. Since Tiso was in a location absent of noise and activity, the bug wasn’t worried about the charm or the flower being stolen or damaged. 

“It’s just me, the cavern, and the water”, Tiso mumbled softly.

The lake wasn’t still like a pond, nor was it vast and furious like the ocean; the water’s movement collided with the rocks and shoreline, creating a mellow sound that made Tiso feel like the water was whispering to him, trying to soothe whatever remaining anxiety persisted in his head. The cavern’s wind chilled Tiso pleasantly, and in conjunction with the sounds of the cave, effectively lulled the bug to sleep.

— —

Quirrel was _tired_. He had a long day at Fog Canyon’s library, as today’s task had called for organizing new stock. The library itself was enormous, added to the fact that the new supply of books was huge and Quirrel knew he had his work cut out for him. That’s why when his supervisor, Monomon, had told Quirrel and the rest of the workers that they could leave early, Quirrel wasted no time in dropping whatever he was doing and rushing out the door. 

_“Today, I have a date with destiny,”_ thought the bug, chuckling to himself at how silly it sounded. That so-called date with destiny was just a regular meet up with Tiso. Quirrel thought there was no better way to end off his day than to hang out with one of his favorite bugs in the world. 

_“Oh, so I’m not your favorite?” said Tiso, faking hurt as he put his hand on his chest._

_“Nah, professor Zote is my actual favorite,” replied Quirrel, playing along to Tiso’s banter. “I honestly think I have a crush on him, he’s kinda hot.”_

_At that statement, Tiso looked at the other bug in great disbelief, unsure if he was telling the truth; Quirrel was a good liar, and so this confession caught Tiso off guard. Quirrel did nothing to express he was lying, remaining quiet as he played with purple seashells on the ground._

_“Well you can’t have him,” Tiso asserted, “professors and students can’t be together.”_

_Tiso felt uneasy about his friend’s statement, unsure of how to continue the conversation. Was it disappointment that was making the air he breathed in feel so stuffy?_

_Tiso averted his gaze away from Quirrel, who said nothing as he continued fiddling with the seashells. Quirrel’s sudden laughter caused Tiso to whip his head back around, narrowing his eyes as he stared at his friend. Just what was so funny?_

_“I’m kidding you dimwit,” Quirrel said short-winded, the laughter taking over his speech. “Your reaction was golden, wow.”_

Remembering that moment, Quirrel did nothing to suppress the laughter erupting from him. Tiso was so adorable sometimes, it hurt to be around him. As he laughed, other bugs walked past Quirrel and stared at him strangely. Oblivious to his surroundings, Quirrel hadn’t noticed until he nearly arrived at Blue Lake. The blue bug turned around and was surprised to see the nosy gazes of pedestrians on him. 

“Oof...I had better go that way,” Quirrel said under his breath as he walked towards the east entrance of Blue Lake. Truthfully, it wasn’t the first time he had caught the attention of the public with his silliness. Upon arriving at the cavern, it didn’t take long for Quirrel to find Tiso. He saw the hooded bug laying on a black rock, and upon further inspection noticed that his friend was sleeping. The sight was really one to behold, as Tiso lay against the massive stone, seashells and plants strewn about beside him. What really caught Quirrel’s attention was the pale flower in Tiso’s possession that he managed to clutch rather carefully while still being sound asleep. Quirrel thought Tiso looked absolutely angelic; if he was able to take a picture, he would’ve. 

_“He looks so...delicate.”_

Not wanting to wake Tiso, Quirrel set his bag down beside him and opted to sit in front of Tiso, cross-legged style; he wanted to cherish the moment for as long as possible.

But Quirrel couldn’t help but wonder--why did Tiso have a flower? 

_“Could it be for me?”_ Quirrel asked himself as he studied the plant’s features. Initially, he didn’t discern what kind of flower was in Tiso’s hands, but after examining it for a few minutes, a lightbulb went off in his head.

“This is a delicate flower!” Quirrel exclaimed absentmindedly, forgetting about the hooded bug sleeping right in front of him. When Tiso stirred, Quirrel caught his breath and stared at him in surprise. 

_“Oops.”_

Taking care not to talk to himself again (as was his bad habit of doing so), Quirrel outstretched his hand towards Tiso’s face, caressing the hooded bug’s face as softly as he could; it was a loving and protective gesture. The blue bug surveyed Tiso concerningly, his mind trailing off as he wondered how his friend’s day may have gone. 

Frowning, Quirrel recalled how anxious poor Tiso could be sometimes; he overthought often, and his thoughts liked to run amuck. Not allowing his nerves to get the better of him proved to be a challenge for Tiso repeatedly, but Quirrel always felt delighted when Tiso tried his best to overcome. Because of this, the blue bug was happy to see Tiso look so free from anxiety and responsibility as he slept.

Quirrel was unsure of when or how it happened, but he had grown to love Tiso a great deal ever since they became friends. The days seemed to grow shorter each time they saw one another, and Quirrel soon found himself longing to spend more and more time with his companion. He faintly remembers a period when the indifference at seeing Tiso was replaced with twinges of sadness that left Quirrel feeling hesitant to say a simple goodbye at the end of the day. 

The blue bug moved his gaze from Tiso to the massive lake that lay before them; it was one of Quirrel’s most favorite locations in Hallownest. When he was younger, Quirrel had expressed his desire to go and see the cavern that caused the City of Tears’ perpetual rainfall. He never got the chance up until a few months ago; surprisingly, Tiso said he’d accompany Quirrel, though the latter certainly could’ve done without his company. While Tiso had expressed how he disliked Blue Lake’s serenity, Quirrel was smitten with it. Moving closer to the lake, the bug peered into the water, observing the plants and seashells which decorated the lake bed; he wondered during which period of time they came about. Taking a deep breath, Quirrel mentally thanked whichever higher being allowed for this precious moment to take place. Being at Blue Lake, _with a sleeping Tiso by his side_ , was really quite extraordinary. 

“Hey Quirrel.”

Turning around, Quirrel beamed with pleasure at seeing Tiso awake; he looked refreshed, and still held onto the delicate flower as carefully as he did when he was asleep. Unable to contain his excitement, Quirrel scurried over to his beloved and threw his arms around him. Tiso didn’t expect it, and immediately went to cover the flower with one of his free hands. 

The hug was a bit awkward, but Tiso leaned into the blue bug’s touch readily; neither was quite willing to pull away first, and when Tiso shifted in place, Quirrel merely tightened their embrace. 

“Hey, back off a little--the flower Quirrel!” Tiso said worriedly. In spite of their close proximity, the flower lay flush against Tiso's hands safeguarded, looking as lambent as it did when it was first given to him. 

Before pulling away completely, Quirrel cupped Tiso’s cheek and planted a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth; it couldn’t have been mistaken for the platonic friendship between two friends, but it most certainly held a strong air of adoration. Tiso stiffened slightly at the contact, but relaxed when Quirrel skimmed his fingers across the back of his shell. 

“So,” Quirrel began, looking into Tiso’s bright eyes, “is that delicate flower for me?”

Tiso shook his head, turning his back to Quirrel, whose mouth quirked questioningly. 

“Actually, it’s for professor Zote, thank you for being so kind as to ask.” 

Chuckling, Quirrel grasped Tiso’s shoulders and whirled him around. Tiso stumbled at the quick motion, but gained his footing with Quirrel’s support.

“Uh no, it’s for me,” Quirrel decided, “because you adore me.” 

He wasn’t wrong. 

Since the two bugs met up, the wind in the cavern picked up considerably. The water in the lake swished around erratically, shifting between sleepy and boisterous. Quirrel and Tiso paid no mind to the water’s movements, instead choosing to direct their attention towards each other. After moving back to Tiso’s rest spot, the hooded bug gave Quirrel the delicate flower; upon receiving it, Quirrel admired it and took a second to inhale its mildly ambrosial scent. The blue bug wasn’t sure if there were too many things in the world that could rival the ethereal beauty of a delicate flower. Although he wondered where Tiso even managed to obtain one, Quirrel chose to ask questions later; he much preferred to relish the afternoon. Much to Quirrel’s surprise, Tiso subsequently handed him a rosegold charm that nearly matched the flower’s splendor. Hesitant at first, the blue bug graciously took the trinket, wondering what in Hallownest’s name did he do to deserve such gifts? 

Given his friend’s deeds today, Quirrel decided it was high time certain circumstances were made crystal clear, for him and Tiso’s sake. He thought there was no better time than now. 

“Tiso,” Quirrel said earnestly, “I really, really like you, you know?” 

Tiso sat on the ground, contemplating Quirrel’s face; he wasn’t looking for any signs of deceit, but he simply wanted Quirrel to know that he was listening wholeheartedly.

Clearing his throat, Quirrel continued, “I mean, it’s evident that we both feel the same way-”

“Very much so,” Tiso chimed in gaily. 

“Yeah,” Quirrel confirmed, “so...will you be my-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Tiso shifted closer to Quirrel and leaned his head on the blue bug’s shoulders, the latter bringing his hands up behind Tiso to cuddle him. 

“Don’t even finish that sentence, Quirrel. You know the answer is going to be Zote.” 

A short pause ensued from Tiso’s assertion, and the two friends looked at each other in mutual understanding before they burst out laughing.

“That’s not very romantic of you,” Quirrel told Tiso playfully. The former believes his and Tiso’s corresponding senses of humor is one of the things that enabled a solid friendship between them to even manifest. Tiso winked at Quirrel and planted a kiss on his cheek, mouthing a ‘sorry’ before proceeding to lay his head in Quirrel’s lap.

“You’re super adorable from this angle,” Tiso spoke his mind. 

“But you’re not,” Quirrel countered, earning a ‘tch’ from the bug in his lap. 

As the wind in the cavern finally settled down, Tiso was sure that Quirrel was able to hear his steady heartbeat through Blue Lake’s stillness. Around the male who was up above him, a lot of Tiso’s worries were pacified, and it nearly felt like he was sitting on the bench at Dirtmouth’s town centre. But sitting-- _being_ with Quirrel--was so much better than that. There was safety, and warmth, and a love that cradled him when the world seemed to spin out of control. Tiso knew he owed it to sweet little Quirrel, who didn’t fix his problems, but simply nudged him out of harm’s way. If Tiso was the rough lake’s water on a windy day, then Quirrel was the calm that followed shortly thereafter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Anxious Tiso fit into my story well, let's roll with it.  
> 2\. Zote is a meme.  
> 3\. Imagine a Zote x Quirrel fic? I'd cry. 
> 
> Thank you to whomever read, <3 hope you enjoyed the sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> All constructive criticisms and/or feedback appreciated and welcomed.


End file.
